


Follow you

by berettajane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babygate (One Direction), Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never understood why the fans had always thought so deep into things that happened in the boys' lives, coming up with crazy theories to suit their explanations.<br/>The truth?  Briana was the surrogate mother for Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bring Me the Horizon's song "Follow You". Please not that this is fiction, not to be construed as canon or truth in any way, shape, or form. This is not my theory, this is just a story. I do not own the picture used.

 

                                                                                   

 

 

Tears silently streamed down Louis' cheeks as he scrolled relentlessly through various websites on his laptop, all stating that his child was fake and what a horrible person he was, along with the woman that was carrying his child.  He never understood why the fans had always thought so deep into things that happened in the boys' lives, coming up with crazy theories to suit their explanations.

The truth?  Briana was the surrogate mother for Louis and Harry.

The contract for One Direction was coming to an end and they would be taking a lengthy break.  Harry and Louis had decided it would be the perfect time to start a family, especially since the baby would be due around the time that their break started.  Harry and Louis had an agreement with Briana that they would do anything they could to make her comfortable and to make sure she was taken care of so that she would be in the best position to successfully carry the baby to full term.    
None of them had ever thought that it would come to this.  Death threats?  Personal attacks?  Rumors that the baby was fake or not Louis'?  It was bad enough that Harry and Louis couldn't publicly be together, so the truth of Briana being the surrogate couldn't even come to light, stopping all of this madness.  They apologized to Briana and her family every day, continuing to go above and being to make sure that she was as stress-free as she could be, even if that meant personal body guards and a press manager.  With all of their efforts, it still didn't make a dent in the fans' theories and efforts to disprove this child.

 

The rumors had started a few weeks ago and, despite how angry and disgusted this circus makes Louis, he can't tear himself away from it.  He's become obsessed with it.  
"Lou?  What are you doing, love?" Harry said, his voice thick with sleep as he walked into the living room rubbing his eyes, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips and he shuffled over to Louis, who was sitting on the couch.  Louis tried his best to click out of everything, but he had too many windows open and Harry's eyes were too quick, even for as early as it was.   
"Nothing.  How'd you sleep, Haz?" Louis said, finally giving up and shutting his laptop before turning on the couch to face Harry.  
"Lou, was that all about the baby?" When Louis didn't respond, Harry let out a frustrated sound, running his hands through his hair to put it in a ponytail.  "Why are you still stuck on this?  Let them say what they want to.  We know the truth.  All we have to do is our best to make sure that he or she comes out healthy and that Briana and her family are safe and taken care of.  That's all we can do to make up for this.  This isn't your fault, quit delving into this and making yourself feel guilty," Harry said, laying one hand on Louis' knee, using the other to wipe the tears from Louis' eyes.  They'd gone over this conversation so many times and Harry had about had enough of it.  
"I can't, Haz.  My head is haunting me...my heart feels like a ghost.  I don't know what I'd do if these people do something to hurt her or hurt our baby.  This may not fully be our fault, but she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for who I am---for who we are.  The only good thing about us having to keep our relationship a secret is that your name isn't getting drug through the mud like us.  I don't know what I'd do if people were threatening you," Louis said, closing his eyes and shaking his head.  He couldn't lose Harry; not after all that they've invested in together.  He was life itself to Louis.  He'd die without him.

"Louis--baby, I promise you I'll never leave your side.  You're all I need; you're all I see.  Nothing is going to happen to me and nothing is going to happen to Briana or the baby.  These people are full of hot air and bullshit.  They just aim to make this whole situation difficult, but they're not going to actually do anything.  Let everyone know the baby is ours; they can drag me through Hell.  At least I'll be able to be there by your side, hand in hand, in all of this.  I will follow you to the ends of the universe, Lou; you know that," Harry cupped Louis' face with one hand, pulling him in for a few soft kisses.  When their lips pulled away, they leaned their foreheads together, their eyes closed.  "They'll have to dig two graves when you die.  I swear I'll be leaving by your side.  Now, enough of this mopey shit.  We need to start thinking about names.  Let's start with boy names,"  Harry said, leaning back into the couch, Louis curling up next to him with this head on Harry's shoulder.

"You go first," said Louis, his mind still stuck on the negativity online.  
"Okay.  How about Joseph or Daniel?" Harry said, craning his neck to look at Louis' face for his reaction.  
Louis crinkled his nose, "No, I don't like those."  
"Okay.  Matthew, Elias, or John?"  
"No.  What about Freddie?" Louis suggested, turning slightly to look at Harry.  
"I'm interested.  What about for a middle name?" Harry said, open to the name.  
"Freddie Nicholas?  No.  Freddie Thomas?  No.  Freddie Reign?" Louis said, perking up at the name.  
"Freddie Reign it is," Harry smiled, kissing his spouse.  "Now, girl names."  
Things may be difficult now, but they would pay off in the end when they would finally be able to hold their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
